Aniversario
by Kod-03
Summary: Natsuki olvida que es su aniversario con Shizuru y pide la ayuda de Mai para encontrar el mejor regalo para la ojirubí antes de que ésta se de cuenta de ello, ¿Qué harán al respecto?. Yuri/lemon ShizNat.


**Disclaimer: **Es una pena decirlo pero los personajes de Shizuru y Natsuki no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sunrise, solo los tomo prestados un momento para pasar un buen rato.

**´´pensamientos``**

**Aniversario**

Una hermosa joven caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos de la universidad de Fuuka, su ondulado cabello castaño llegaba hasta el medio de su delgada cintura y su contextura esbelta y delicada llamaba la atención de tanto hombres como mujeres, provocando envidia en muchas y admiración en otras, el intenso rojo de sus ojos era capaz de hacer a cualquiera rendirse a sus pies mientras su bella sonrisa encantaba a quien sea que estuviera dirigida, su presencia y forma de actuar irradia respeto y fortaleza en tanto su belleza podía ser comparada con muchas de las diosas griegas. Para muchos esta joven puede ser la mujer perfecta, para muchos ella es…

-¡Fujino-san! ¡Fujino-san!-gritaba una muchacha mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la joven que caminaba tranquila por los pasillos.

-Buen día Akao-san-contestó la aludida girándose levemente y brindándole una sonrisa a la otra joven la cual se sonrojó al instante.

-Bue-buenos días Fujino-san.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte Akao-san?-preguntó Shizuru aun con su sonrisa provocando que el sonrojo de la joven se intensificara un poco más ``que lindo sonrojó´´-pensó Shizuru mientras seguía mirando a la joven fijamente- ``pero no tan lindo como el de mi Natsuki´´.

-Bue-bueno verá Fujino-san-decia la joven aun sonrojada mientras movía nerviosamente un lápiz que tenía entre sus dedos-es que quería preguntarle si usted estará en la próxima reunión del club de té.

-Así es, soy la presidenta del club por lo tanto es mi deber estar presente en las reuniones… ¿Por qué lo preguntas Akao-san?

-Bueno Fujino-san es que como usted no pudo venir la semana pasada no sabía si esta semana también iba a faltar y por eso yo…

-La semana pasada tuve un compromiso importante con el consejo estudiantil de la universidad, esa fue la razón por la cual no asistí a la reunión del club, pero esta semana tendremos nuestra agenda normal-decia mientras sonreía.

-Me parece genial que usted sea quien presida la ceremonia Fujino-san-exclamó la joven alegremente con una gran sonrisa provocando una pequeña carcajada en Shizuru que hizo que la joven se sonrojara sobremanera.

-Dime Akao-san-decia Shizuru mientras comenzaba nuevamente su marcha por los pasillos haciéndole seña con las manos a la joven para que la siguiera-¿tan mal les fue con la suplente que les envié la semana pasada para la ceremonia?-preguntó mirando de reojo a la joven.

-Claro que no Fujino-san…es…es solo que…bue-bueno todos nosotros estamos acostumbrados a que sea usted que nos muestre las cosas y nos explique cómo hacer un buen té y bueno la verdad es que la joven que usted envió es buena en ello pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero la verdad es que ella no tiene la paciencia y delicadeza que usted tiene-al decir esto la joven adoptó un nuevo tono carmín.

-Me siento muy alagada que pienses eso de mi Akao-san, pero tú y los demás no tienen que preocuparse ya que yo estaré presente en la próxima reunión del club y continuaremos con lo que teníamos pendiente.

-Me parece muy bien Fujino-san, ahora si me permite debo regresar para mi próxima clase-la joven hizo una breve reverencia y se disponía a marcharse pero se detuvo y volteo a ver nuevamente a Shizuru-por cierto Fujino-san, uno de los miembros del consejo me pidió que le dijera que tenían una reunión dentro de media hora en la sala del consejo.

-Muy bien, gracias por la información Akao-san.

-Sí, con su permiso Fujino-san-con esto dicho, la joven resumió nuevamente su camino dejando a Shizuru atrás quien miraba el reloj de su muñeca y suspiraba pesadamente.

Dos años habían pasado desde el suceso ocurrido en la ciudad de Fuuka conocido como el carnaval de las himes, todas las jóvenes involucradas en este terrible hecho han tratado de seguir su vida de la forma más normal posible, Natsuki con mucho esfuerzo y arduas horas de estudio en compañía de Shizuru logró obtener una oportunidad para no tener que repetir el año nuevamente y así graduarse junto con las demás, mientras que Shizuru después de haberse matriculado en una de las universidades de la ciudad de Tokio decidió pedir un traslado a la universidad de Fuuka y terminar sus estudios allí debido a que después de tanta paciencia, amor y esfuerzo departe de la castaña su relación con Natsuki evolucionó de una simple amistad a una relación de pareja.

-``Esta es la quinta reunión del consejo en los últimos cuatro días´´-pensaba mientras giraba en una esquina y saludaba a unas jóvenes que cruzaban a su lado-``seguro es para discutir otra vez sobre las medidas a tomar con los estudiantes con bajo índice académico para que no tengan que repetir el semestre-se llevó su índice a la barbilla mientras enfocaba la vista al frente viendo como los estudiantes se movían de un lado a otro entre platicas y risas-``umm sabía que era mala idea haber aceptado nuevamente el cargo de presidenta del consejo, esto me ha limitado mas el tiempo de lo que esperaba´´ –dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de derrota-``solo espero que esta reunión no sea tan extensa como la anterior ya que tengo algo importante que hacer hoy´´-sonrió al recordar lo que tenía planeado para el día-``espero que le guste el regalo que le compré´´-miró su reloj nuevamente-``aún me quedan 20 minutos disponibles, creo que la llamaré para ver cómo ha estado su día-sacó su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y con una enorme sonrisa se dispuso a marcar el numero que desde hacía mucho tiempo tenia grabado en su corazón y su memoria mientras seguía su camino hacia la sala del consejo estudiantil de la universidad.

Mientras tanto en uno de los salones del Instituto de Fuuka se encontraba una hermosa peliazul de ojos tan verdes como dos brillantes esmeraldas tratando de resolver unos problemas de matemática para un examen que tenía en menos de una hora.

-¡Demonios cual es la solución para este problema!-gritaba exasperada golpeando su cuaderno de ejercicios.

-No creo que golpeando y gritando de esa manera vayas a encontrar la solución Natsuki-decia Mai en forma de regaño mientras cerraba la puerta del salón con Mikoto colgada en uno de sus brazos.

-No estoy para tus regaños Mai-dijo Natsuki enfocando nuevamente su vista en su cuaderno-tengo que terminar estos ejercicios para el examen que tenemos al rato.

-¿No me habías dicho que los tenias terminado?

-Bue-bueno Mai veras es que-trataba de explicar Natsuki mientras dibujaba figuritas sin sentido en una esquina de su cuaderno de ejercicios-la verdad es que los estaba terminando en casa pero tuve que salir a comprar unas cosas y al hacerlo pasé por la tienda y vi ese nuevo juego y…

-¿No me digas que dejaste de hacer los ejercicios para el examen por estar jugando un juego de video?-preguntaba Mai incrédula y molesta por la falta de responsabilidad de su amiga.

-No es solo un juego de video Mai, era una edición limitada muy difícil de conseguir incluso aquí en Japón-trataba de defenderse la peliazul.

-Eso no es importante Natsuki, sabes bien que tienes que estar pendiente a tus estudios para que no estés en riesgo de repetir el año y esto es lo que haces-seguía Mai con su regaño mientras acariciaba el pelo de Mikoto que no sabía a quién mirar si a Natsuki o a Mai -después de todo el esfuerzo de Shizuru-san para ayudarte a no repetir el grado un tiempo atrás y así le pagas, si lo supiera seguro se molestaría contigo.

-¡No metas a Shizuru en esto!-gritó la peliazul poniéndose de pie abruptamente provocando que la silla en la que estaba sentada cayera hacia atrás haciendo un estrepitoso sonido.

-Ja, seguro ella no sabe que has descuidado tus estudios por causa de los video juegos. ¿No es así?-preguntaba Mai viendo como la peliazul trataba de mirar a todos lados menos a sus ojos inquisidores, Natsuki sabía bien que Shizuru se preocupaba mucho porque ella terminara bien sus estudios y pudiera graduarse del instituto.

-No, pero por favor Mai no le vayas a decir nada a Shizuru-pedía la ojiverde con ojos de cachorrito recordando que la última vez que Shizuru se había molestado con ella le había quitado durante dos días su ración diaria de mayonesa.

-Está bien, está bien-decia Mai agitando sus manos ligeramente con una pequeña sonrisa- pero por favor quita esa cara.

-Gracias Mai si Shizu…-el sonido de su celular vibrando cortó las palabras de la peliazul-hola-contestó esta rápidamente sin mirar el número que se mostraba en su pantalla.

-Buen día Nat-su-ki-saludó la castaña del otro lado de la línea con su característico acento de Kioto.

-¡Shi-shizuru!-Natsuki gritó su nombre de forma nerviosa provocando que Shizuru alejara rápidamente el teléfono de su oreja para no sufrir daño en su audición.

-Ara ara, Natsuki suena un poco nerviosa, acaso Natsuki me está engañando con alguien más y yo ni enterada, Natsuki ikezu-decia Shizuru con tono triste dejando escapar un fingido sollozo haciendo que la peliazul se tensara de inmediato.

-Ba…baka…sabes que solo te quiero a ti-dijo firme sonrojándose al instante al darse cuenta que había dicho eso con Mai y Mikoto presente, en tanto del otro lado de la línea Shizuru esbozó una enorme sonrisa al escuchar otra vez que su princesa de hielo la quería.

-Fu fu fu solo estaba bromeando, pero dime porque mi Nat-su-ki esta tan nerviosa-preguntó la castaña de forma curiosa provocando que la ojiverde se tensara nuevamente e intentara pensar en una excusa para que Shizuru no se enterara que se había descuidado otra vez en sus trabajos.

-Bue…bueno es que…-trataba de decir mirando para todos lados queriendo encontrar la respuesta en cualquier parte del salón hasta que su ojos se posaron en su cuaderno de trabajo que estaba encima de su pupitre con los ejercicios de matemáticas a medio terminar-te…tengo un examen en unos minutos y eso me tiene un poco nerviosa así que te llamaré más tarde ok Shizuru-dijo rápidamente tratando de controlarse un poco.

-S…si está bien-dijo la castaña un poco decepcionada- gámbate Natsuki que tengas suerte.

-Muchas gracias Shizuru hasta luego-colgó velozmente.

-A…ara-Shizuru se quedó mirando su móvil por un momento para después suspirar-ni siquiera pude felicitarla-susurro dirigiéndose a la sala del consejo estudiantil para la reunión-creo que la llamaré más tarde-apresuró el paso por los pasillos mientras que Natsuki dejaba escapar un respiro de alivio y levantaba la silla del suelo para sentarse nuevamente bajo la atenta mirada de Mai.

-Espero que Shizuru-san no se entere de la verdadera razón de tus nervios Natsuki-decia Mai entre seria y divertida haciendo que la peliazul le lanzara una feroz mirada provocando que la pelirroja retrocediera un poco-bueno Mikoto seguro tiene hambre, ¿no es así Mikoto?-preguntó Mai a la chica de ojos dorados que tenia colgada fuertemente a su brazo la cual asintió entusiasmadamente- así que te dejaremos sola para que puedas concentrarte en tus ejercicios-miró rápidamente el reloj que colgaba en la pared encima del pizarrón-y creo que deberías apresurarte porque solo quedan 15 minutos para el examen-con esto dicho las dos se dirigieron hacia la salida del salón dejando atrás a una peliazul que trataba de resolver rápidamente los ejercicios que debía entregar para poder recibir el examen.

Dos horas más tarde…

-Muy bien clase, el lunes de la próxima semana les traeré los resultados de su examen-anunció el profesor dirigiéndose a la salida del salón dejando atrás un montón de quejidos.

-Umm por la cara que tienes puedo decir que no te fue muy bien-decia Mai acercándose a la peliazul que tenía el entrecejo fruncido y sacaba violentamente su libro de historia.

-Oh no me fue excelente-decia esta de forma sarcástica-gracias por la ayuda Mai-la miró de manera acusadora.

-Sabes que no podía hacer nada con el profesor al lado mío Natsuki.

-Puede que tengas razón-dijo dejando escapar un quejido y mirando por la ventana como el viento movía las hojas de los arboles- solo espero que no haya reprobado el examen, Shizuru se puede sentir mal si lo hago-decia cruzando los brazos encima de su escritorio y colocando su cabeza en ellos.

-Hablando de Shizuru-san… ¿ya le compraste un regalo?

-¿Un regalo?-preguntó la peliazul incorporándose un poco y mirando confundida a Mai.

-Sí un regalo-afirmaba la pelirroja de forma sonriente.

-No entiendo de que regalo hablas Mai, según lo que recuerdo aún faltan unos meses para el cumpleaños de Shizuru y ya san Valentín pasó así que no veo la razón por la cual deba comprarle un regalo-decia esta encogiéndose de hombros.

Mai dejo escapar un ligero grito de sorpresa ante lo que estaba escuchando-¿Nat…Natsuki no me digas que has olvidado que día es hoy?-su rostro cambio de la sorpresa a la incredulidad.

-Hoy estamos a 21 de abril-decia mirando la fecha en su celular sin darle mucha importancia-no le veo lo importante a este di…-se detuvo en seco mientras una expresión de horror se dibujaba en su rostro al recordar que había olvidado completamente el significado del día de hoy-¡oh no!-dijo un poco nerviosa poniendo sus manos en los costados de su cabeza.

-Oh si-contestó Mai mirando de forma atenta como la peliazul caminaba de un lado a otro aun mirando el día que se marcaba en la pantalla de su celular-de verdad Natsuki que aun no deja de sorprenderme lo baka que puedes llegar a ser, mira que olvidar un día tan importante como este para ti y Shizuru-san-regañaba Mai a Natsuki que aun seguía marcando círculos con sus pasos por una parte del salón de clases.

-Por favor Mai no estoy para que me regañes-decia con tono preocupado la ojiverde-que voy hacer Mai-inquiría la joven mirando las violetas orbes de su amiga tratando de buscar en ellos una respuesta a su problema-si Shizuru se entera que se me olvidó completamente que hoy cumplimos nuestro primer aniversario como pareja se sentirá triste y no quiero ser la culpable de su tristeza…no quiero que piense que este año que hemos pasado juntas no ha sido importante para mí porque si lo es.

-No creo que Shizuru-san piense eso Natsuki-decia Mai tratando de alentar a su amiga-estoy segura que si le explicas ella podrá entender.

-Ese no es el problema Mai, estoy segura que si le digo a Shizuru ella entendería pero eso no quita que se sienta decepcionada…Shizuru es muy sensible y especial con estas cosas, seguro y me tiene preparado un regalo y yo no le he comprado nada-decia la peliazul sentándose en su silla derrotada.

-Entonces cómprale un regalo tu también como obsequio de aniversario-sugirió Mai-estoy segura que si le pedimos permiso a Midori para salir un poco más temprano de la clase ella no se incomodará, tenemos la última clase con ella después de todo-terminó de decir haciendo un ademan con sus hombros.

-¡Es una excelente idea!-vocifero la ojiverde con un nuevo brillo en sus verdes ojos-Shizuru sale hoy a las 7:30 de sus clases-decia mirando el reloj que colgaba en la pared-si salgo temprano tendré tiempo para comprarle un regalo y tal vez ir a buscarla a la universidad para llevarla a su departamento-decia satisfecha con su idea.

-Muy bien, entonces solo nos queda hablar con Midori para que nos dé el permiso para así poder ir a comprar el regalo de Shizuru-san-decia Mai con una enorme sonrisa provocando que la peliazul también sonriera.

Las últimas horas de clase se hicieron eternas para Natsuki mientras esperaba el momento en el que pudiera salir del salón y buscar un regalo para Shizuru, media hora antes del término del periodo Midori le indicó a ella y a Mai que podían salir provocando que la peliazul saliera del salón a toda prisa llevado a Mai casi arrastras bajo las miradas perplejas de algunos estudiantes que se encontraban en el aula y los pasillos del instituto.

-¡Espera Natsuki no vayas tan rápido!-se quejaba la joven de ojos violáceos que estaba siendo acarreada a toda prisa por la ojiverde.

-Solo me quedan tres horas para conseguir un perfecto obsequio de aniversario para Shizuru Mai-contestó mirando a la joven por encima de su hombro-no puedo esperar-finalizó acercándose al lugar donde parqueaba su moto y montándose en ella-¿vienes?-le preguntó pasándole un casco a la pelirroja que estaba parada frente a ella con una de sus manos en su cadera.

-Que otra cosa puedo hacer-dijo esta por lo bajo montándose en la parte de atrás de la Ducati y sosteniéndose fuertemente de la cintura de la peliazul la cual encendió la moto y aceleró a toda prisa con destino a la ciudad.

Mientras tanto en la universidad de Fuuka, Shizuru cada cinco minutos miraba disimuladamente el reloj de su muñeca mientras trataba de concentrarse en la reunión que estaba siendo presidida en la sala del consejo estudiantil del cual ella era la presidenta.

-Creo que lo que debemos hacer es usar métodos más estrictos con los estudiantes que tienen bajo índice académico, considero que la expulsión de aquellos que no tienen las actitudes necesarias para estudiar en esta universidad es una buena opción-decia uno de los miembros del consejo.

-Estoy en desacuerdo con esa propuesta-dijo Shizuru haciendo que todos la miraran atentamente-cualquiera de nosotros puede estar en la situación en la que se encuentran esos estudiantes, ya que a veces suceden cosas que están fuera de nuestro alcance y terminan por afectar nuestros estudios, por lo tanto no creo que la opción más conveniente para ellos sea la expulsión.

-¿Qué propone entonces Fujino-san?

-Me parece que sería conveniente desarrollar un programa de recuperación académica para aquellos estudiantes que tienen bajo índice y dificultad con algunas materias para que de esa forma los mismos no tengan la necesidad de repetir la materia y puedan finalizar sin mucho inconveniente la carrera que eligieron…estoy segura que muchos de los maestros al igual que la oficina de orientación estarían dispuestos a ayudarnos con esto-finalizó la castaña mirando a cada uno de los miembros del consejo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su preciado té.

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que propone Fujino-san-dijo al fin otro miembro del consejo-como ella bien lo dice, no me parece justo expulsar de las instalaciones de la universidad a aquellos estudiantes que no cumplen con las altas expectativas de nuestra universidad sin antes darles una oportunidad para que puedan demostrar sus capacidades.

-Propongo que hagamos una votación para elegir cuál de las dos opciones es la conveniente-sugirió Shizuru de forma calmada levantándose de su asiento y colocando sus manos encima de su escritorio para mirar más fijamente a cada uno de los miembros del consejo-todos aquellos que voten a favor de la opción propuesta por Soujiro-san que levantes sus manos-dijo ésta esperando que los miembros del consejo levantaran sus manos, los cuales nunca lo hicieron.

-Muy bien, en vista de que nadie votó a favor de la opción propuesta por Soujiro-san solo nos resta decir que todos estamos de acuerdo con lo que Fujino-san sugiere-finalizó otro miembro del consejo a lo cual todos los demás asintieron-Fujino-san… ¿podría decirnos cuales serán nuestros primeros pasos para iniciar lo que usted plantea?

Shizuru miro velozmente su reloj sorprendiéndose ligeramente por la hora que era, si no daba por terminada esta reunión no tendría el tiempo suficiente para recibir su última clase y preparar la sorpresa que tenía preparada para su princesa de hielo-con todo gusto lo haría Tanaka-san-contestó Shizuru con una de sus sonrisas-pero me parece que ya hemos prolongado lo suficiente esta reunión y algunos de nosotros aun tenemos que atender algunas clases de la tarde…¿les molestaría posponer esta reunión hasta mañana?...de esa forma podremos discutir este asunto con más calma-finalizó con una sonrisa a la cual ninguno de los miembros pudo resistirse y dando así por terminada la reunión Shizuru salió de la sala del consejo estudiantil a su última clase de la tarde, esperando salir rápido de ella para prepararle una sorpresa de aniversario a su Natsuki.

Dos horas más tarde, Natsuki se encontraba recarga en un árbol viendo como cerraban la ultima tienda en la cual podía adquirir el perfecto regalo para su castaña.

-¿Que voy hacer Mai?-preguntaba la peliazul desesperada-solo queda una hora para encontrarme con Shizuru y aun no he podido encontrar el obsequio indicado para regalarle.

Mai se quedó pensativa por un momento mientras meditaba la situación en la que se encontraban hasta que una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro-oye Natsuki-llamó a su amiga que se mantenía con la cabeza gacha provocando que esta la mirara.

-Sí-contestó la peliazul sin mucho ánimo-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Aun tienes ese vestido negro que decidiste comprar hace dos meses?-preguntó la pelirroja con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Querrás decir el que me obligaste a que me comprara-dijo esta sarcásticamente.

-Si si ese…dime… ¿aun lo tienes?

-Creo que lo vi en mi closet el día de ayer.

-¡Excelente!-exclamó Mai entusiasmada-es el regalo perfecto para Shizuru-san.

-¿Quieres que le regale ese vestido a Shizuru?-preguntó la princesa de hielo incrédula.

-¡Claro que no Baka!

-Entonces no entiendo a que te refieres Mai.

-Te lo explicare en el camino, ahora vamos que tenemos muchas cosas por hacer-decia una entusiasmada Mai mientras sostenía la mano de Natsuki y la guiaba hacia donde estaba parqueada su motocicleta.

-Espera Mai que no entiendo que es lo que quieres hacer-preguntaba la morena curiosa y algo preocupada.

-Deja todo en mis manos Natsuki, le prepararemos el regalo perfecto a Shizuru-san…uno que estoy segura le encantará.

Y con esto dicho, Mai y Natsuki se dirigieron al departamento de la ultima para preparar lo que Mai tenía pensado para Shizuru, 15 minutos antes de que la castaña terminara sus clases, Mai le envió un mensaje diciendo que era urgente que fuera al departamento de la ojiverde cuando esta saliera de sus clases ya que había pasado algo importante y tenía que estar en ese lugar, por lo que Shizuru salió a toda velocidad hacia el departamento de la peliazul sin tener la mas mínima idea de lo que en él la aguardaba.

-``Natsuki…Natsuki espero que estés bien, tienes que estar bien´´-pensaba preocupada la ojirubí mientras se acercaba a toda prisa al departamento de Natsuki, tomó la copia de la llave que Natsuki le diese unos meses atrás y se dispuso a abrir la puerta encontrándose con una completa oscuridad, titubeo un poco antes de entrar al apartamento y al encender el interruptor de energía dejó escapar un ligero grito de sorpresa al ver lo que se encontraba en frente de ella.

Un pequeño camino de pétalos violáceos nacía desde la entrada del departamento hasta el centro de la sala terminando en frente de una mesa bien adornada con un fino mantel en un tono violeta, encima de la misma se encontraba un hermoso arreglo de lavandas que hacia juego con el color del mantel en tanto la dulce fragancia que desprendía de sus pétalos contrastaba un poco con el suave aroma a canela que poseían las velas que se hallaban en los costados de la mesa, una deliciosa selección de exquisitos platos capaces de hacer que la boca se te hiciera agua con solo olerlos terminaban por complementar todo lo demás, pero lo que realmente provocó que a Shizuru se le acelerara el corazón y su respiración se detuviera por unos momentos fue ver a Natsuki parada en la entrada de la puerta de la habitación, luciendo un hermoso y a la vez sexy vestido de tirantes en color negro, que llegaba hasta sus tobillos con una apertura en el lado izquierdo que llegaba casi a sus caderas y el cual definía sus curvas a la perfección, en tanto su hermoso cabello cobalto estaba arreglado por encima de su hombro, solo a un lado de su cabeza dándole un toque más erótico, si eso era posible. Solo una palabra pudo articularse en los labios de la castaña…

-Hermosa-era todo lo que podía pensar la castaña mientras todo su cuerpo fue preso de la hipnosis que provocaba el sensual movimiento de las caderas de Natsuki cuando esta se acercaba a ella.

-Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa-susurró con voz ronca la peliazul en el oído de la castaña, su aliento tibio provocó un ligero temblor en toda la espalda de Shizuru-lo hice especialmente para ti-dijo rozando ligeramente sus labios en su oreja haciendo con ello que el corazón de Shizuru diera un salto y su respiración se agitara un poco… Natsuki sonrió ante la reacción-acompáñame-dijo, tomando la mano de la castaña entre las suyas y guiándola hasta la mesa, sacó una de las sillas para Shizuru y esperó que la castaña tomara asiento para así, ella acomodarse en la otra que quedaba de frente a la ojirubí-¿te gusta?-preguntó Natsuki un poco nerviosa viendo como Shizuru no decia nada.

-Sí, todo está…-tragó saliva para mojar un poco su garganta que desde hacía un rato se había quedado completamente seca-todo está muy hermoso Natsuki-finalizó mirando de arriba abajo a la peliazul y brindándole una hermosa sonrisa lo que provocó que Natsuki se sonrojara un poco al ver la mirada que Shizuru le brindaba.

-Bue…bueno la verdad es que todo el merito no es mío-decia mientras pasaba su mano por detrás de su cuello un poco sonrojada y mantenía su vista en la mesa-sabes que no se me da la cocina así que Mai me ayudo con eso.

-Estoy segura que Natsuki se esforzó en todo lo demás y para mí eso es lo que más importa-terminó de decir Shizuru con una sonrisa haciendo que Natsuki también sonriera y su preocupación desapareciera por completo-¿te parece bien si empezamos a comer?-dijo, a lo que la peliazul asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Las dos empezaron a comer, deleitándose en las exquisiteces que había preparado Mai para la cena y disfrutando enormemente de la compañía de la otra, en un momento Natsuki se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse a la cocina a preparar un poco de té, diciendo que lo más común en estos casos era acompañar la cena con una copa de vino pero ya que el té era la bebida favorita de Shizuru tomarlo estaría bien, esto hizo que el rostro de Shizuru se llenara de alegría al ver la cara tan tierna y sonrojada que había puesto Natsuki al explicar las razones de haber elegido esa bebida.

-Todo estuvo maravilloso Natsuki…muchas gracias-decia Shizuru a la peliazul con los ojos casi en lágrimas.

-Aun no termina Shizuru-la princesa de hielo se levantó de su asiento bajo la mirada de extrañeza y curiosidad de la ojirubí y se dirigió al estante donde estaba su equipo de música, después de unos breves instantes una dulce y sensual melodía lleno el lugar-¿me acompañas en esta pieza?-preguntó Natsuki ligeramente sonrojada extendiéndole una mano a una Shizuru que aun se encontraba sorprendida en su asiento.

-Con gusto-contestó la castaña sonriendo ampliamente mientras Natsuki tomaba su mano y la guiaba hacia el centro del lugar acomodándose cada una en los brazos de la otra cuando la letra de la canción comenzó a sonar.

_**Eres todo en mí  
El sol que me ilumina  
Y me hace tan feliz  
La fuerza que conduce  
Mi existir  
Solo tú, mi amor**_

Las dos danzaban al son de la música, dejándose llevar por la sensual melodía que inundaba todo el lugar.

_**Si me abrazo a ti  
Yo siento que tu esencia  
Se dispersa en mi  
No queda ni un espacio  
En mi sentir  
Eres tú, mi luz**_

El aire de seducción que se respiraba en el ambiente era embriagador, cautivante, las manos de Shizuru recorrían todo el cuerpo de la morena por encima de su vestido, tratando de tocar más, mucho mas de aquella piel que sentía que la llamaba mientras Natsuki bajaba su cabeza hacia su cuello y comenzó a dar ligeros besos y mordiscos en aquel trozo de piel expuesta.

_**Eres todo en mi  
Y llevo entre mis labios  
Todo tu sabor  
Cruzare, mi bien  
Océanos más profundos  
Por saber de ti**_

Shizuru dejó escapar un pequeño gemido al sentir como Natsuki mordía un punto especial en su cuello, el sonido provocó que Natsuki levantara su rostro y besara a Shizuru con pasión… con deseo…haciendo que la castaña se rindiera totalmente a su beso y lo correspondiera con el mismo fervor.

_**Eres todo en mi  
Por siempre y para siempre  
Desde que te vi  
Nunca más tendré  
Temor pues con tu amor  
Volví a sentir y a renacer**_

El beso se volvía cada vez mas y mas ardiente, sus lenguas se movían a un mismo compás, a un mismo ritmo, mientras la música seguía resonando en el lugar, las dos bailando alrededor de todo el salón en tanto sus labios seguían conectados, Natsuki tentó a Shizuru en una pared cerca de la entrada de la habitación atacando nuevamente su cuello mientras con una de sus rodillas hizo presión encima del sexo cubierto de la castaña haciendo que la misma dejara escapar un fuerte gemido que se mezcló con la música.

_**Volare por ti  
A mundo donde beba  
Solo de tu amor  
Dejando la distancia  
Tras de mi  
Solos tu y yo**_

Sus labios se conectaron nuevamente en otra feroz batalla, la peliazul levantó a Shizuru ligeramente del suelo provocando que la castaña enredara sus piernas en sus caderas y apretara mas sus brazos en su cuello, acercando mas su cuerpo al suyo, Natsuki tomó esta oportunidad para dirigirse hacia su habitación mientras Shizuru la seguía besando.

_**Eres todo en mi  
Y llevo entre mis labios  
Todo tu sabor  
Cruzare, mi bien  
Océanos más profundos  
Por saber de ti**_

La princesa de hielo recostó suavemente a Shizuru sobre el colchón mientras continuaba besando sus labios, tomó una de las piernas de la ojirubí que tenia enredadas en sus caderas y suavemente fue deslizando su mano sobre ella, poco a poco fue subiendo su brazo sobre el cuerpo de la castaña hasta llegar al torso de ésta donde el primer botón de su blusa se encontraba, se separó ligeramente de los labios de la ojirubí para mirar a sus ojos, buscando en ellos una señal de que podía continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, Shizuru miró a Natsuki y con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza contestó la pregunta que se había formulado en los ojos de la peliazul.

_**Eres todo en mi  
Por siempre y para siempre  
Desde que te vi  
Nunca más tendré  
Temor pues con tu amor  
Volví a sentir y a renacer**_

Natsuki volvió a besar los labios de Shizuru, esta vez con calma, sin prisas, solo con todo el amor y ternura que invadían su corazón mientras lentamente desabrochaba los botones de la blusa de la castaña, se separó nuevamente de su boca para recorrer con sus labios la piel que iba descubriendo con cada botón que abría mientras la castaña con cada beso sentía como su respiración se iba acelerando y la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba, Natsuki terminó de desabrochar todos los botones de la blusa y con un movimiento rápido la abrió de par en par mostrando el hermoso brasier en color blanco que cubría los proporcionados pechos de la castaña, la ojiverde con una mano tentativa deslizo su índice por uno de los pechos de la ojirubí encima de la tela provocando un temblor en la castaña.

_**Bailaremos hoy  
Sobre una nube blanca  
Que en cielo esta  
Tus ojos como estrellas  
brillaran  
Para mí, por mi**_

-Eres hermosa Shizuru-susurró la morena bajando lentamente al cuello de la castaña-maravillosamente hermosa-seguía diciendo-y deseo hacerte mía hoy y siempre… hoy y siempre Shizuru-finalizó besando otra vez su delicado cuello y descendiendo lentamente por su clavícula, deslizando la punta de su lengua por el valle que dividía sus senos en tanto sus manos se posicionaban detrás de la espalda de la castaña, desabrochando el clip que mantenía unido su brasier y quitándolo lentamente, dejando al descubierto parte de la belleza que poseía el cuerpo de Shizuru, la castaña se estremeció un poco al sentir como el aire golpeo tenuemente sus senos descubiertos pero eso no fue nada en comparación a la descarga eléctrica que sintió recorrerle al percibir como la cálida boca de la morena se encontraba succionando su ya endurecido pezón mientras una de sus manos se mantenía masajeando el otro con sus dedos. Los gemidos de Shizuru se escuchaban por todo la habitación mientras Natsuki seguía succionando, lamiendo, mordiendo y besando sus pechos con devoción, intercambiando cada cierto tiempo cada uno para darle el mismo trato, después de un rato la morena decidió seguir descendiendo por esa maravillosa escultura que era el cuerpo de su castaña, besando calmadamente cada centímetro de su piel, al llegar a su ombligo introdujo lentamente su lengua en el, succionando tranquilamente la zona, provocando que el deseo de Shizuru aumentara enormemente hasta hacer que su piel se quemara de necesidad… de anhelo por tocar esa textura… esa piel que estaba rozando la suya.

_**Jamás se irá la magia de sentir  
Tu aliento sobre mí  
Volcando mis sentidos  
Para amar  
Solo por tu amor  
Mi amor**_

Natsuki decidió seguir descendiendo más abajo del cuerpo de Shizuru, dejándose guiar por los gemidos y gimoteos que salían de los labios de la castaña, al llegar al cierre de su falda que la mantenía lejos del tesoro que tanto anhelaba, sus movimientos fueron detenidos cuando la mano de Shizuru tocó su rostro, mirando sus ojos con mucha intensidad-yo también quiero tocarte Natsuki-dijo Shizuru al tiempo que giraba el cuerpo de la ojiverde en un rápido movimiento colocándola debajo de ella-también deseo sentir la textura de tu cuerpo debajo de mis dedos-decia mientras lamia su cuello en tanto sus manos recorrían los costados por encima de su ropa-también ansío percibir el fuego que emana de tu piel y fundirlo con el mío-besó su hombro izquierdo retirando el tirante que se encontraba en el-también quiero hacerte mía Nat-su-ki-apretó sus pechos haciendo que la morena gimiera profundamente-completamente mía-terminó de decir pasando su lengua por la boca de la peliazul y mordiendo su labio inferior para después besarla con pasión desbordada.

Sus bocas se juntaron nuevamente, sus lenguas luchaban por obtener la soberanía sobre la otra por un momento, para después seguir bailando armónicamente en el vals que ellas bien conocían, por el borde de sus bocas podía verse la saliva derramarse debido a la intensidad de su beso, Shizuru se separó de los labios de Natsuki y comenzó a lamer nuevamente su cuello, sus manos viajaban por su cuerpo retirando poco a poco el vestido que cubría su blanca piel hasta retirarlo por completo, dejando a la peliazul solo en un bello conjunto de lencería en color azul oscuro y un lindo rojo en sus mejillas al ver la intensidad y el deseo que se reflejaba en las carmines orbes de Shizuru-eres tan bella Natsuki-decia Shizuru con voz ronca mordiendo ligeramente uno de sus pezones y jugando con el otro con sus dedos causando que un largo gemido saliera de la boca de la peliazul-tan bella y tan mía-decia tomando entre sus dientes el duro pezón y atrayéndolo hacia sí-tan mía-finalizó envolviendo el seno en su boca y succionándolo por completo.

-S…sí-decia Natsuki con la respiración cortada-tan tuya…

Shizuru siguió tratando con sus dedos y su boca los pechos de Natsuki mientras la peliazul no paraba de gemir y agarrotarse ante la placentera tortura que le estaba proporcionando la castaña.

Shizuru siguió besando cada parte del cuerpo de su princesa de hielo, haciendo un húmedo camino con su lengua hasta llegar a su entrepierna-hueles tan rico aquí Natsuki-murmuró Shizuru rozando con la punta de su nariz el sexo de Natsuki por encima de su ropa interior para después succionar ligeramente-y sabes tan exquisitamente bien-terminó de decir escuchando como la peliazul gemía.

La castaña colocó sus dedos en los extremos de la última pieza de ropa que poseía el cuerpo de la peliazul despojándola de ella para después levantarse un poco y desprenderse de las suyas también, quedando las dos completamente desnudas, los ojos de Natsuki profundizaron su color al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Shizuru casi encima de ella y una ola de deseo estalló en su ser al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus manos detrás de la nuca de la castaña atrayéndola hacia ella y besándola profundamente.

El beso se volvió lujurioso y pasional como todos aquellos que habían compartido durante esa noche en tanto las manos de Shizuru recorrieron el cuerpo de la ojiverde hasta colocarse en su entrepierna y frotar su centro lentamente, provocando que Natsuki dejara escapar pequeños gemidos de su boca. Shizuru siguió frotando la zona deteniéndose justo en la entrada de la peliazul para luego introducir dos de sus dedos en ella haciendo que Natsuki rompiera el beso y gimiera profundamente. Shizuru se movía de adentro hacia fuera en el interior de Natsuki provocando en la misma espasmos de placer que le recorrían todo el cuerpo, nunca pensó que podía sentirse tan bien el ser amada de esa forma, el ser acariciada de esa manera; la morena no se quedó atrás y también introdujo dos de sus dedos en el interior de la castaña provocando que Shizuru reaccionara de la misma forma que lo había hecho ella, cuando sintieron que el clímax estaba cerca Natsuki tomó la mano de Shizuru que estaba dentro de ella y la retiró por completo, causando que la castaña la mirara de manera confusa.

-Quiero que terminemos juntas-dijo mirando los ojos carmines de Shizuru mientras su respiración estaba entrecortada-y quiero sostenerte entre mis brazos cuando lo haga-terminó de decir besando los labios de la castaña con dulzura, Shizuru asintió, permitiendo que Natsuki la recostara sobre su espalda y se posicionara en medio de sus piernas, pasando una de las piernas de Shizuru por encima de la suya para buscar la conexión perfecta entre sus puntos de placer, al encontrarla Natsuki comenzó con los movimientos de vaivén de forma calmada y parsimoniosa, disfrutando cada roce, cada contacto que su piel hacia con la piel de Shizuru, los gemidos eran cada vez mayores, convirtiéndose en jadeos con el aumento de las sensaciones que las dos estaban sintiendo en el momento, sus cuerpos sudaban cuantiosamente debido a la velocidad de los movimientos que cada vez se hacían más rápidos y frenéticos, Shizuru sostuvo a Natsuki por sus caderas presionándola más contra ella para así amplificar la presión sobre sus sexos, haciendo que las dos gimieran audiblemente ante la descarga de electricidad que invadió sus cuerpos en ese momento.

-Te…ohh…te amo Shizuru-decia Natsuki jadeante ejerciendo más presión con sus caderas en la entrepierna de Shizuru-te amo tanto o más que a mi vida-decia entre gemidos.

-Yo…umm…yo también te amo Natsuki-decia Shizuru abrazando a Natsuki fuertemente haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran aun mas…si es que eso era posible-te amo y te amaré todo mi vida-finalizó besando los labios de la peliazul con todo el amor que sentía por ella. La castaña ejerció una última presión sobre sus sexos causando que un impresionante y profundo orgasmo las consumiera haciendo que las dos cayeran agitadas a la cama mientras pequeños espasmos de placer recorrían el cuerpo de las dos debido a los remanentes de su orgasmo.

-Eso…eso fue…maravilloso-decia la peliazul recostada en el pecho de la castaña tratando de calmar su respiración mientras oía como el corazón de Shizuru latía a toda prisa-y más maravilloso aun es haberlo vivido contigo-dijo besando a la castaña.

-Natsuki-susurró Shizuru con ojos llorosos mientras correspondía a su beso con alegría.

-Shizuru yo…por este día… la verdad es que tu regalo…-al escuchar la palabra regalo los ojos de Shizuru se abrieron enormemente.

-Ara Natsuki, al salir tan deprisa de la sala del consejo estudiantil de la universidad se me olvidó traerte el regalo que te había comprado…lo siento mucho Natsuki-dijo Shizuru de forma triste bajando el rostro a lo que Natsuki sonrió

-No tienes que disculparte Shizuru-decia la peliazul levantando el rostro de la castaña y mirándola a los ojos-no hay mejor regalo que el de tenerte entre mis brazos…feliz aniversario Shizuru-finalizó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Feliz aniversario Nat-su-ki.

_**Bailaremos hoy  
Sobre una nube blanca  
Que en cielo esta  
Tus ojos como estrellas  
Brillaran  
Para mí por mi**_

Las dos se fundieron en otro profundo beso, uno de los tantos a seguir en esa noche mientras la música seguía sonando, acompañándolas con su sensual pero dulce melodía.

Fin


End file.
